


Through My Eyes

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: But also gutter minded, Dean doesn't see the sexy in himself, Dirty Talk, He feels unworthy of Seth, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Praise, Pure fluff and romance, Self Esteem Issues, Seth is a romantic, Some emotions too, Teasing, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean doesn't know what Seth sees in him. Seth has a very convincing way of showing Dean things the way he sees them. Pure romantic fluff.





	Through My Eyes

A whistle caught Dean's attention as he exited the bathroom. His eyes finding Seth's looking all over his wet half naked body appreciatively while his face held a dirty smirk on his face. The phone in Seth's hand which obviously occupied his attention before Dean came out long forgotten.

Dean rolled his eyes at Seth but a grin appeared on his face too as he said, "That is not so very classy Rollins."

"And when did Dean Ambrose ever liked things classy?" Seth wiggled his eyebrows teasingly promoting Dean to throw his towel at Seth's face. Seth only inhaled it deeply and let out a dirty moan just to annoy Dean further. Dean made a face at him and went on to get some sweats and underwear out of his luggage. He was bent forward, facing away from Seth as he received a hard smack on his ass.

Dean flinched and glared at Seth as he stood upright. Seth's only response was bedroom eyes and a sly smirk on his face, "You were so asking for it baby."

"I was not! Not my fault you are always thinking dirty when it comes to me!"

"Well, would you look at that ass. And that waist? I am a lucky motherfucker. I am bound to think dirty when I get to fuck you whenever I want."

"Is that all I am to you? A fuckable willing ass?"

Seth rolled his eyes as he stood up from the bed and encircled his arms around Dean, "Come on baby. You know you are way more than that to me. I love you baby doll."

"Baby doll? What the fuck Seth?" Dean couldn't stop himself from bursting into a laughter.

"What? You don't like it? How about Baby cakes?"

"How about shut up." Dean said as he planted his lips to Seth's. Seth only grinned against his lips as his hands went onto grope Dean's ass. Dean pushed him away playfully. Seth shook his head as he went into the bathroom to do his business.

* * *

  
When Seth came out, he found Dean in front of the mirror, deep in thought as he gingerly ran his hand over his abdomen. His eyes in the mirror showed that he was examining his frame. Seth came forward to snuggle Dean from behind, nipping at his neck as Dean moaned softly.

"You know, that look in your eyes always mean bad thoughts."

Seth kissed softly at the same spot as he looked into Dean's eyes through the mirror. Dean tensed up in his arms and it put Seth on alert.

"What's wrong darling? Something bothering you?"

Dean sighed as he snuggled back into Seth's arms and held onto his hand that was resting on his belly.

"Its stupid."

"My baby being stupid? Nah. I take offense to that." Seth said and a warm smile broke on Dean's face as he turned his head to press his lips against Seth's. "You are too good to me. I don't understand what you see in me, but I dunno what I would do without you. You say all these things that aren't there, that I don't see and I love you so much for that but it scares me that one day you'll wake up and won't see them anymore...I am nothing special."

Dean's eyes held a hint of sadness and dread in them as he finished pouring his feelings out and Seth's heart clenched in his chest. For all the bravado Dean put up, underneath that quirky nature was a boy with so many doubts and such little love for himself. Seth didn't know if it had anything to do with the life Dean lived or the horrible luck he had in his previous relationship, but when he asked Dean out for the first time and they started going out regularly, he made sure that in his presence Dean's confidence never stuttered. He wanted Dean to be able to see how beautiful he was in Seth's eyes. Most of the time it worked but sometimes his baby had these moments where dark thoughts clouded his mind and he wouldn't feel worthy of the adoration Seth had for him. Seth had accepted it long time ago and had it figured out that nothing would work better than showing Dean how much sexy he was to Seth.

"Hmm...So you say you are nothing special. Look there...I want you to look and focus. Can you do that baby?" Seth held Dean against himself with one arm as he pointed towards the mirror with his right hand. Dean's eyes finding his through the mirror as he nodded.

"So...Let me ask you. What do you see?" Seth asked in a soft whisper as he held Dean close to his chest.

Dean opened his mouth a couple of times, struggling to come up with words.

"I..I just see a balding average dude getting lucky with a very very hot stud."

Dean received a glare and a slap on his ass for his answer. He looked back at Seth and shrugged, "Just being honest Seth. That's what I see. Or maybe, its the ass. The hot stud has a weakness for nice ass. I do have a nice ass." Dean tried to lighten the mood, wiggling said ass back into Seth's crotch but Seth tightened his grip on Dean as he held a stern look on his face.

"Eyes up there." Seth ordered as he guided Dean's head back towards the mirror.

"Now I want you to look in the mirror and see what I see. I want you to look at yourself through my eyes. Do you hear me?" Seth's voice was so deep, it made Dean shiver. He nodded as Seth removed his arms from around Dean's waist and moved one hand up Dean's head to grip his hair and tug at it. Dean's mouth dropped open as a surprised moan escaped his lips.

"You see that? You see the face you make? Your sweet sinful mouth look so pretty like this...Even when you are in the ring and getting wrecked, all I can think about is how sexy you look. Because this face you make, it fucking kills me. Drives me crazy. Your pink lips parting, mouth falling open like you are getting the best dick of your life...Fuck Dean, you have no idea the thoughts that run through my mind when I see this look on your face. It makes me want to just pick you up and fuck you crazy. Make you scream my name till you loose your voice."

Dean whimpered in Seth's arms. Seth could see through the mirror that Dean was getting hard in his tight tiny underwear. Which was the only thing that he was wearing in contrast to Seth who was fully clothed.

Seth planted an open mouthed kiss on Dean's neck and bit down a bit, sucking the hickey he just made. Dean purred in his arms as he eyes dropped open. Seth smirked in satisfaction.

"Eyes open. I am not finished yet." Seth commanded and Dean opened his eyes from where he had his head laid back on Seth's shoulder. His eyes glazed and so blue. Seth could easily get lost in the beauty of them.

"You see those eyes? Those pretty baby blue eyes that just lit up so beautifully whenever they lay on me? Make me feel so lucky. So happy that I am the reason these eyes shine with happiness. And when you want me, no, need me...your eyes just make me want to drop everything and loose myself in their sheer beauty."

"Seth..." Dean whimpered out, clearly getting more and more flustered by every minute. His grip on Seth's arm tightened as his heart beat quickened by every passing second.

"Shh...Now comes my favorite part. This waist. Look at it. Look at this precious sweet tiny waist. I wanna put you in a corset to see how pretty you would look because your waist was just made for it. So lithe...so sexy...so pretty. You put girls to shame with this stunning thing. And my favorite thing is when I get to ravish it with my hands when you ride me. Or when I fuck you from behind. Leaving my traces and marks all around it. All over your pale skin. So if anyone sees it, they would know its rightfully appreciated."

"Please...I can't..." Dean struggled in his arms, getting so thick under the layer of clothing that covered his dick. Seth didn't stop though. He stilled Dean as his hands wandered around Dean's abdomen and back area. His hand stopped when it reached Dean's dick. Dean shuddered under his touch. Pushing back into Seth's dick because his eyes told a story of a man who wanted nothing but to get off. But Seth had different plans.

"This...My beautiful sweetheart....You are a thing of beauty under this. You hear me. When you touch yourself while I fuck you through the bed, you present me the most precious picture ever. Its enough to get me off. But since I reside most of the time here..." Seth's hands moved backwards as he took a handful of Dean's ass and kissed Dean near the shell of his ear while whispering in his ear, "The tightest sweetest ass I have ever had, that never fails to amaze me and get me off. Filling you up with my dick and cum is the most heavenly experience ever. Because your ass takes me so good. Like it was made just for me. And when I put my tongue in there, you make the most precious noises ever. I can never get enough of your ass."

Dean was shaking in his arms by this point. "Please Seth...Fuck...Please...Just, fuck me. I am beautiful. I get it. But I NEED you right now. In me. Do me like you do everything. Perfectly."

Seth grinned at Dean as he turned Dean's face towards his and looked into his eyes, "Repeat that."

Dean rolled his eyes and licked at his lips desperately. "I am beautiful."

"That's my boy. So fucking beautiful." Seth smiled proudly and kissed Dean deeply as he let his hands roam Dean's body.

Seth stopped abruptly and pushed Dean away. Dean frowned at him, confusion written all over his features.

"I forgot the most important thing." Seth said and turned Dean back towards the mirror. His hand reaching upwards and placed itself on Dean's heart.

"This. The most beautiful thing that I see in your reflection. Your heart beating for me makes me feel like the luckiest man on this earth. Because its the best heart that I know of."

Dean's eyes teared up and he turned himself around to burry himself in Seth's arms. Seth just held him close as he let his lips rest on Dean's head.

"I love you so much Seth. You are so ridiculously romantic that if I didn't have this urge to cry like a baby, I would make fun of your sappiness."

Seth laughed at that and brought Dean's face out of his neck. "I love you too. So much."

Dean just smiled fondly at him. Eyes shinning with love and adoration.

"Now since I did such a good job in being an awesome romantic boyfriend, how about you ride me good with that well ego-stroked ass of yours?"

Seth teased as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Dean shook his head at him and pushed him towards the bed. Seth falling back on it happily. Soon he had a very willing and horny Dean in his lap.


End file.
